Mobile programmable devices (smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) enable a user to execute applications (“apps”) within operating environments provided by said devices. Some apps enable users to use internet and other network connections to connect to other computerized devices that are physically remote from the user device (for example, servers, personal computers online within a local area network (LAN), cloud resources and applications, etc.), commonly via Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) addresses and mechanisms. Such apps and supported connections may enable users to remotely access confidential and personal accounts and data stored on networked storage media or administered by service providers.
A variety of security mechanisms and processes are practiced in the prior art to protect confidential information accessible via such networked apps from unauthorized disclosure to others. For example, users may be required to present unique usernames and passwords to network interfaces in order to gain access to confidential networked resources, wherein security is ensured by the ability of the user to keep the usernames and passwords confidential and secure from disclosure to unauthorized entities (persons, organizations, automated bots and web crawlers, etc.), so that only the user or other entities authorized by the user (via provision of access to the username and password by the user) may gain access to the secure information. Reliability of such security systems and mechanisms is dependent upon the ability of the user and the secure networked resource mechanism or administrator to keep the unique usernames and passwords confidential or otherwise prevent their dissemination or compromise by unauthorized persons.